


The Baseball Game

by Penny_Bunce



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Henry Laurens is a piece of shit, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Washingdad, i made him a catcher because catchers are the best, john just wants to play ball, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Bunce/pseuds/Penny_Bunce
Summary: John wishes that once- just once- his father would come see him play baseball. He never shows, no matter how much John wants him too.George Washington, however, would do anything for the kid.





	The Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

> In theory this idea was a lot better. I just wanted to write a baseball fic, okay? Leave me alone. Anyway, title is from falsettos because fuck yea.

 

Bottom of the second inning, and John’s team was already down by four. Charles Lee- who was only third on the batting line up because his dad was the coach- swung and missed, glaring back at the umpire as he called an out. On his way back to the dugout , his father tried to console him with a pat on the back, but Charles stomped right on past him.

The pressure was on now, with two outs and a runner on third. Of course it didn't _really_  matter so early on in the game, but for John it always mattered. Baseball was really one of the only things he enjoyed. All aspects of it were appealing; running bases, batting, fielding.

There were a couple of cheers from the stands as he stood up to the plate, cheers of encouragement. Of course none were from his dad, who had only made an appearance at one game ever. John was so nervous to impress his father that he struck out three times.

He made eye contact with his first base coach, who gave him the signal to swing away. In other words; knock the shit out of it. The pitcher prepared to throw the ball, taking a moment to stare John down.

The first pitch was thrown and John had to duck to avoid getting hit. Ball one. The pitcher wasn't phased by his mistake, and threw the next one right down the middle. John swung, and he missed. Stepping out of the box, he sent an apologetic look at his coach, who was wincing.

  
“Come on John, you got this! Bring me home baby!” Yelled Aaron from third base. Nodding at him, John stepped back in the box. The pitcher prepared to throw the pitch and John got ready to swing.

The ball was headed down the middle again, and John was _not_ missing his chance this time. He watched the ball all the way in and drove. Without sparing a glance as to where the ball had went, he ran as hard as he could, glancing up only the see if he should continue running.

The ball was nearly to the fence, where the right fielder scrambled to get it in. Aaron had made it home and John made it to second before the right fielder got the ball in. He gotten a double and a RBI (runs batted in), so things weren't going horribly.

The game progressed as usual, John having to hustle in after running bases to change into his catchers gear. It was always hectic, and he loved every bit of it. John's team ended up losing, as always, but he still received praise from his coaches.

Still, he sulked away. Not only did his team lose for the millionth time, but he always had hope that maybe his father would show up one day.

He knew his father watched baseball on TV, yet he never showed. It would mean the world to John even if he showed up for half an inning.  
He was planning on carpooling home with the Lee’s, a daunting task, but as he went to find them, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around only to find a grinning Alexander Hamilton.

“John! You played so good today!” He yelled, wrapping his arms around the sweaty boy. John smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Alex. It was a pleasant surprise to see him. Someone cleared their throat behind them. John looked up to see Mr. Washington, smiling at the two.

“Oh, hi Mr. Washington.” He said in confusion. Not only was Alex here, but so was his dad.

“Hi John. You played well tonight. I'm proud of you.” He said walking over and placing a hand on John’s shoulder. John felt his throat heightened. Proud? He'd never been told that before, not even by his coaches. He looked up at Mr. Washington and his eyes started to water.

Instantly, he blinked away his tears.  
“Thank you.” Alex glanced between the two, beaming.  
“I.. thank you.” He repeated quieter this time.

“Not a problem, kiddo. I'd actually love to come and watch some more of your games if you don't mind. You kids really do make for a good game.”

John smiled even wider, in awe.  
“Really?” He asked, excitement evident in his voice.  
“Of course. Now, do you need a ride home,  
son?”

John nodded. Son. He'd called him son. He and Alex followed behind Mr. Washington after informing the Lee’s that they didn't need to give him a ride anymore.

Alex filled him in on some drama that'd happened with Jefferson, but he wasn't really listening. Mr. Washington had called him son. The display of affection made his heart swell.

Alex and his dad showed up at a _little league_  baseball game just for him. Even if his dad would never do such a thing, he knew that there were two people who'd go to great lengths for him, and those two people were sitting in the car with him, the driver singing horribly along to a song on the radio to make the rest laugh.

It's okay that they lost tonight, John decided. He was winning anyway.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you don't understand parts of the story. I play softball and Anthony Ramos actually played baseball (fun fact) so I found this fic appropriate.j


End file.
